Processes for preparing polyol fatty acid polyesters, including solvent-free transesterification reactions, have been described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,963,699, Rizzi et al., issued Jun. 15, 1976; U.S. Pat. No. 4,517,360, Volpenhein, issued May 14, 1985; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,518,772, Volpenhein, issued May 21, 1985; all of said patents being incorporated herein by reference.
In order to have a better commercial process it is desirable to have available a number of improvements, e.g., purification procedures that can better remove undesirable color materials from the polyol fatty acid polyesters. Each of said improvements individually can improve the finished product and the combination of the improvements can provide a truly superior product.